


you got me on my knees

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band), WeiZenNi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Slapping, Crying, Desperation, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Puppy Xuxi, Sexual Content, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: xuxi's been a bad pup. renjun puts him in his place.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	you got me on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to say before going into this, i understand the dialogue makes this relationship seems questionable at best and borderline abusive at worst, i want to make it clear that everything that goes on in this fic is consensual and we can assume that renjun and xuxi have had a conversation about this to make sure it's okay with both of them. in the end its really just roleplay, kinda, idk im rambling but i promise that this fic is not meant to be interpreted in any way other than two guys who love each other a lot and are having fun in bed *insert coochie plz emoji* anyway with that said enjoy!!!

“Renjun, _please_ ,” Xuxi whines, but Renjun is not having it. 

“I told you to strip,” Renjun says, sounding bored, and looking bored too as he inspects his own fingernails.

“Junnie—” Renjun’s head snaps up, and this time his eyes flash. 

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” he hisses, “after the shit you pulled today I don’t want to hear you addressing me as anything other than ‘Sir.’” Xuxi gulps. “Do you honestly think you have any right to call me by my name?”

Xuxi looks wounded, but he shakes his head, and Renjun gives him the tiniest of smiles. “That’s right. Keep that mouth shut, you dumb mutt.”

Something in Xuxi tells him not to test Renjun any more tonight, so he shuts up and undresses quickly, deciding it’s not worth it to try and hold onto any last bit of pride. Even if he did, Renjun would crush it instantly, and more than likely punish him for it too.

When Xuxi is naked, Renjun looks at him again, cocking his head as if he’s evaluating him. Renjun has seen Xuxi naked a million times, so this is nothing new, but for some reason the way Renjun’s looking at him, _assessing_ him, makes Xuxi whither under his gaze. Renjun snaps his fingers, and he startles, meeting Renjun’s eyes again.

“Stop getting so distracted, god, can you not focus on one thing for thirty seconds? You really are just a big dumb dog, huh?”

Xuxi flushes, and Renjun raises an eyebrow impatiently, obviously expecting an answer. Xuxi nods, terrified to speak out of turn, but Renjun orders him to “Talk, puppy,” and so Xuxi responds “Yes _Sir_.” 

Renjun awards him another small smile, which makes Xuxi preen, and it’s sad, really, how bad he wants even the smallest shows of approval and affection from Renjun. Then Renjun decides to get undressed himself, taking his clothes off tantalizingly slow and making Xuxi’s mouth water. He wants to reach out, to touch, _so bad_ , he wants to feel Renjun, but he knows he won’t be allowed until Renjun wants something of him, and the fear of that being ripped away completely is what stops him from reaching for him. 

Not quick enough, though, because he nearly lurches forward fully before he catches himself, which makes Renjun freeze in the middle of him sliding his pants down his thighs. He looks at Xuxi icily, and Xuxi tries to give him an apologetic grin, but Renjun just rolls his eyes and mumbles something about “dumb mutt” again under his breath.

When Renjun is fully naked, he stands up to face Xuxi again, and Xuxi so so _so_ badly wants to break the distance between them and push their bodies together, wants to feel Renjun’s skin on his own, wants to kiss Renjun and make him do that little thing where he smiles against Xuxi’s lips. But he can’t, because he’s been a _bad dog_ , and Renjun will not allow him to lay a finger on him until he proves himself. 

Renjun can tell Xuxi wants him, desperately, and he tsks at him before he climbs onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard and spreading his legs wide. The silence in the room is heavy and deafening, and Xuxi can hear his own breathing pick up and feels his cock twitch— _twitch!_ —at the sight of Renjun, _his_ Renjun, spread open for him (or so he likes to imagine), looking like he’s going to eat Xuxi alive if he so much as _looks_ at him the wrong way.

And then finally, finally, Renjun speaks to him. “Here, puppy,” he croons, and Xuxi bounds toward him, and then hesitates when he reaches the foot of the bed, looking at Renjun for approval. Thankfully, he sends him a nod, and Xuxi clambers onto the bed and settles between Renjun’s thighs, kneeling between them and looking so excited that Renjun can practically see a tail wagging behind him. Xuxi looks at Renjun expectantly, yet with reverence, and Renjun marvels to himself at just how well he’s trained Xuxi.

“Do you know what I want, pup?” Renjun asks, cold and unbothered. 

Xuxi shakes his head. When Renjun continues to stare at him, he squeaks out “No, Sir,” and Renjun tsks again.

“What I _want_ ,” he declares, watching Xuxi to make sure that he doesn’t so much as move a finger toward him without his permission, “is for you to be a good doggy and _watch_.” 

Xuxi feels like his heart just got crushed, and the look that takes over his face is so devastated that Renjun takes pity on him. At least, a little.

“Stop pouting, pup, it’s unseemly,” he scoffs, “I’ll let you touch me. But first you have to watch, _okay?_ ” He draws out the last word, almost as if he isn’t sure Xuxi will understand him if he doesn’t.

Xuxi’s face lights up again, so bright that Renjun has to bite his lip to stop from smiling himself. His boyfriend has been a bad dog, and he knows it, just like he knows he _will_ sit and watch Renjun finger himself and he will _not_ touch him, if he wants to fuck Renjun before the night is over. And god, does Xuxi want.

The next few moments are agonizing for Xuxi, as he watches Renjun slick his own fingers up with lube, coating them thoroughly. But this agony, he discovers, is nothing compared to the almost physical pain he feels in his chest as he watches Renjun move his fingers toward his hole, pushing one inside immediately and letting out a little huff of pleasure. Renjun works his finger all the way inside him, pumping it in and out a few times before he adds a second, and then a third. 

Xuxi is sure his mouth is watering at this point, Renjun’s hole is tight around his fingers and he knows it would be tighter around his cock, and the _sounds_ he’s letting out— Well, _he_ wants to be the one causing them. He wants to be the one to rub against Renjun’s walls, brushing his sweet spot and making Renjun moan. He wants it bad, and that want manifests itself into a series of small whimpers that escape him before he even realizes he’s making them.

Renjun’s head has been thrown back, eyes closed, but the moment he hears a peep from Xuxi his eyes fly open and he gives him perhaps the chilliest stare of the entire evening. Xuxi blurts out “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” then, eyes wide as he realizes the gravity of his mistake, slaps a hand over his mouth before he upsets Renjun anymore. 

Renjun hasn’t stopped the movement of his fingers in and out of himself, hasn’t even halted once, and the sticky, slick sound of them thrusting in and out of his hole fills the room as Xuxi waits anxiously for his punishment. He’d expected Renjun to slap him, his cock or his face, and it would hurt but he would endure it, for Renjun’s forgiveness. What he hadn’t expected was the taunting. 

Renjun sneers at him, giving him a look that’s far too ugly to grace his beautiful face, before he starts in on him.

“Stupid puppy,” he jeers, “Can’t even keep his mouth shut. Can’t even follow the simplest instructions. What, are you an idiot?” Xuxi feels tears well into his eyes, but Renjun keeps going, seeming almost delighted to see them.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a dumb dog, such a dumb mutt, then you could have your fingers in me right now. But you’re just a silly little puppy at heart. A silly little doggy that can’t obey his master, can’t satisfy his master. You’ve got that big cock of yours and you can’t even put it to good use,” he finishes, and Xuxi can feel a tear sliding down his cheek. Renjun rolls his eyes. “Don’t cry, puppy, it’s the truth. You know it is, right?” and Xuxi sniffles but nods, tries to keep himself from breaking down right then and there. Renjun’s right. He’s always right.

Renjun seems to sense that Xuxi won’t calm down until he himself takes care of him, and his heart softens a little. Deep down, Renjun knows Xuxi is a sweetheart. He’d never, _ever_ do something Renjun didn’t like on purpose. He’d never do anything to disappoint Renjun. He probably doesn’t even know what he did to get himself in this position, because ultimately, Xuxi is a _good_ dog. He’s a good dog, but he gets over-excited sometimes and does silly things. Silly things that make Renjun mad, but Xuxi doesn’t know it. Renjun knows that all Xuxi wants is to be a good boyfriend, a good pup, wants Renjun to use him however he wants in bed and be there for him outside of it. Renjun chides himself a little, mentally, for making Xuxi cry. He never wants Xuxi to cry. 

Renjun sighs, and then he pulls his fingers out of himself and says, “C’mere, you giant puppy,” and Xuxi scrambles into his arms immediately.

They’re in an odd position, Renjun against the bedframe and Xuxi somehow curled up in his lap, head buried into Renjun’s neck as he nuzzles into his shoulder. Renjun wraps an arm around Xuxi, patting him gently on the back and planting tiny kisses on the top of his head. After a moment, Renjun clears his throat, and Xuxi sits back up with teary eyes. He looks happier, though, so Renjun thinks he’s done his job.

“Enough,” Renjun chides, and Xuxi doesn’t know if he’s talking about the sniffling or the cuddling, so he regretfully stops both. He sits back on his knees again, looking at Renjun and awaiting his next orders. Renjun groans, wipes a hand over his face, before he gives them. He really was planning on stretching himself out more but Xuxi’s made him feel all mushy inside and he feels bad for being so mean. Not that he’s done with it, though.

“Come here pup, sit here.” Xuxi perks up, hoping this means what he wants it to mean, and as soon as Renjun is out of the way Xuxi sits in the same position his boyfriend was in, waiting impatiently for Renjun to tell him what he wants to hear. 

But Renjun’s not ready for that, not yet, Xuxi broke him down a little and he’s going to have to pay for that. He can’t let Xuxi get any illusion of control into his head.

Renjun takes his own place between Xuxi’s thighs, sitting on his haunches and Xuxi grabs for him, reaches for his tiny waist before Renjun swats his hands down. Xuxi pouts, hands settling unhappily in his lap, and Renjun gives him a look. He gives him _that_ look, the look that means he took something too far and now he’s going to be punished. 

Xuxi doesn’t make a sound or move a muscle as Renjun raises onto his knees, absolutely not risking anything as Renjun approaches him. They hold eye contact for a moment, and then Renjun smirks.

Xuxi’s so caught up in the way Renjun’s eyes are sparkling that he doesn’t pay attention to any other part of Renjun’s body. Specifically, his hands, and when Renjun slaps his cock he startles.

Renjun raises an eyebrow at him, and this time Xuxi does let out a whimper, and then Renjun slaps him four more times in quick succession, and he can feel tears spring to his eyes again, but these are more bearable than the ones from before. The tears from before were from Renjun playing with his emotions and making him feel useless, and they hurt more than any physical harm Renjun could do to him. These tears mean Renjun’s touching him, they mean Renjun considers him useful enough that he’ll grace him with his hands on Xuxi’s body.

Xuxi knows that if Renjun only ever hurt him for the rest of his life, if every touch from Renjun resulted in pain, he would take it. He would take Renjun hurting him daily over Renjun never touching him again. He’s that desperate, and Renjun is more than aware. It makes it a little easier to be mean to him. Not that it’s hard.

Renjun continues his torment a bit longer, slapping Xuxi a few more times in between mocking him and making him squirm. Eventually, though, Renjun tires of this torture, he thinks he’s made his point, and he grabs the lube once more. 

But before he does anything, he first makes sure Xuxi knows his place. “You know what that was for, right?” Renjun asks, and Xuxi nods. “Tell me.”

“It’s because I cried too much and I made you take care of me,” Xuxi responds dutifully, “And for touching you. I think.” He’s sure not to leave anything out, and his answer seems to satisfy Renjun, so he proceeds. 

It’s even harder to restrain himself now, as Renjun straddles Xuxi, sitting back on his thighs before spitting on Xuxi’s dick. Xuxi can’t stop himself from twitching a bit, but he stays mostly still, and Renjun gives him an approving nod. Then Renjun is opening the lube, and Xuxi feels like a lifetime passes in between Renjun pouring the lube into his palm and Renjun wrapping his hand around Xuxi’s cock.

Xuxi gasps, the feeling of Renjun touching him gently too much of a rarity for him to retain his patience. He whimpers, and thankfully this time Renjun doesn’t punish him for it, too caught up in spreading the lube down Xuxi’s shaft.

Renjun’s hands on him are a blessing, and Xuxi is more than grateful for them, but he’s greedy. He’s had a taste of Renjun around him too many times for him to settle for less, though he knows he should be more appreciative. He’s terrified that Renjun will slap him again for speaking without being spoken to, but he takes that risk to babble out “Thank you, thank you,” and it’s a relief when Renjun gives him only a grudging nod. But Xuxi can see the way the corner of his mouth twitches as he tries not to smile. Just that is enough to make his chest swell a little with pride. _Renjun doesn’t hate him_.

Renjun seems to have decided that the lube has been sufficiently spread, that or he’s just sick of waiting for Xuxi to fill him up, and he sits up, positioning himself over Xuxi’s cock. Xuxi’s eyes are wide as he watches Renjun line himself up over his dick, grabbing at it and lowering his small body toward it. Xuxi lets out a breath he didn’t even realizes he was holding once he feels himself slip inside Renjun, and the tightness is so suffocating that he whimpers for the umpteenth time tonight.

Renjun doesn’t look at him, not yet, his head is bowed as he sits down all the way on Xuxi’s cock, grabbing onto one broad shoulder to steady himself. Renjun himself lets out a few delicate noises as he adjusts, and then he raises his head to look Xuxi in the eye, moving his hand to the back of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Don’t you dare move,” he warns, “don’t get any ideas. You’re going to sit there, like a good dog and let me use your cock. Okay?” Xuxi nods so fast that he almost gives himself whiplash, and Renjun gives him a rueful smile. “Good boy,” he whispers, patting him on the head, and then he starts to move.

Every time they fuck, whether Xuxi is allowed to move or not, he can never get enough. He can never get enough of Renjun around him, Renjun’s smothering tightness, Renjun’s high-pitched moans, Renjun’s fingers digging into his shoulders or his back, Renjun’s body against his own. This time is no exception.

Renjun raises and lowers himself with ease, slowly picking up the pace, and thank god for that, because Xuxi honestly thought he was going to die if Renjun didn’t. And he knows, he knows he’s not supposed to move or talk, hell, if he wouldn’t die, Renjun would probably forbid him to breathe, but Xuxi is so desperate that he whines out, “Sir, _Sir_ , I wanna touch, please, let me make you feel good,” but Renjun doesn’t respond. So Xuxi sits there, he lets Renjun fuck himself on his cock, using his dick for his own pleasure, and at some point he grabs at Xuxi’s hair and pulls his head back as he does so. It’s exquisite, the combination of pain and pleasure that Renjun makes him experience, and Xuxi can feel his mouth fall open, tongue lolling out as he endures it.

After a while, Renjun’s too weak to go on, too blissed out to do all the work, and he orders, “Fuck me good and fuck me hard, puppy, make it worth my time,” and Xuxi lets out a deep growl before he does so. He grabs Renjun’s waist and fucks up into him with vigor, finally able to let out all the pent-up energy he’s been holding onto, and Renjun smiles lazily to himself before he drops his head on Xuxi’s shoulder, collapsing against him as Xuxi fills him over and over again. Renjun wraps his legs around Xuxi’s waist, heels digging into his back as he mouths at the skin on Xuxi’s neck, more than happy to mark his puppy as his own and remind him who he belongs to.

Xuxi has been on edge for what seems like forever, and it’s not much longer before he whines out, “Junnie, gonna cum, can I come inside you please please please,” and Renjun lets the name slip-up go only because he knows Xuxi doesn’t have a clue what he’s saying.

“I dunno, doggy, do you deserve it?” he muses, and Xuxi cries out “Please, please please let me fill you up I swear I’ll make you feel good,” and he’s close, so close, when Renjun orders him to “Stop.”

And Xuxi does, because he can’t disobey Renjun, he couldn’t if he tried, and he writhes uncomfortably as Renjun raises his head to look at him once more. “ _Please_ ,” Xuxi begs, and he doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, all he knows is he’s so close that it hurts and Renjun is so tight around him and all he wants is to fuck up into him once more and then spill inside him.

Renjun grins at him, taunting him, as he raises himself off of Xuxi’s cock, all the way, and Xuxi lets out a sob. “Renjun, Junnie, _baby_ ,” he cries, calling Renjun all the things he’s not allowed to but not caring because he’s so desperate to cum. It _hurts_ , everything hurts, his cock throbs, and Renjun is still hovering over him, and Xuxi lets out another wracking sob before Renjun whispers, “Okay, puppy, you can come,” and he doesn’t say where but the moment his hole swallows up Xuxi’s dick again he doesn’t need to. 

Xuxi comes harder than he thinks he ever has, inside Renjun like he wanted, filling him up and breathing heavily. It works for both of them, because he feels Renjun come too, cum coating both of their stomachs in an instant. Xuxi lets his head drop onto his chest, and when Renjun lifts his head up with one finger he starts into near hysteria. “Junnie, I’m sorry, I’m sorry for whatever I did, I swear I would never be bad for you on purpose,” he rambles, in panic mode and not even paying attention to the dopey, loved-up expression on his boyfriend’s face. 

And then Renjun is leaning in, and then Renjun is kissing him, passionately, letting Xuxi suck on his tongue once he gets over the shock of Renjun’s mouth against his. Xuxi’s brain is scrambled at this point, he doesn’t know if he’s still a dumb mutt or if he’s redeemed himself, if this is a test or a reward, but Renjun breaks apart from him and chuckles, “Jesus, babe, I think your heart is going to beat out of your chest,” and Xuxi knows he’s forgiven. 

“I love you,” Xuxi breathes out, “I love you so much Renjun, I swear,” and Renjun laughs into his mouth. 

“I love you too, baby,” he says, and he leans to whisper in his ear: “ _You’re a good doggy, Xuxi_.”

Xuxi flushes redder than he has all evening.


End file.
